


Stuck On You

by knifepyjamas



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, kinda a song fic, lucas is a nerd and its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: "You are my lover, are my friendIt don't matter what they sayYou are my one and only desireIt's gonna stay like that till the end"





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the song Stuck On You by New Politics.

Taako had no idea how it happened, but he was in love with Lucas Miller.

At first it was just the interactions they needed to have: they had to work together on a quick mission or small talk and bragging during their schools' soccer matches. Nothing he should care about.

Yet, he found himself starting to go a little bit out of his way to see Lucas. Creating more parent-teacher meetings and having boring-ass conversations about the Board of Education just to hear him talk.

It was almost as if Lucas had put a spell on him. Some sort of enchantment that made Taako fixated on him. But he knew that wasn't the case.

Eventually Taako found himself going to Lucas' apartment. Their discussions went from simple conversation to deeper brooding to things... more personal.

They talked about their pasts. Taako told Lucas of the Two-Sunned planet and the IPRE. About Sizzle It Up and the tragic last show and Sazed. Lucas told him about his experiences during the Great War; how two of his homes had been destroyed by relics. He retold stories of the early days of the Bureu, when it was just him, his mom, and Lucretia. 

They also spoke about the stone. Shivers spred through Taako whenever Lucas would mention its thrall. He described it as something horrible. It manipulated you; it took a hold of your body and seeped into your mind until there was nothing left of you. 

"I-I still hear it sometimes," Lucas had once said, "I know it should be gone but it still scares me. What if it's still got me, Taako?"

Sometimes, they wouldn't have conversations. Sometimes they'd sit in silence, unsure of what to say. Sometimes the words were replaced with the sound of one of them crying, muffled in the other's shirt.

It was after one of those days that Taako realized. He had been on the verge of tears, wracked with trauma and guilt. Lucas' arms were around him in an attempt to be comforting, though it was mostly awkward. When Taako had looked up, he was struck with... something.

Lucas' eyes were a striking amber; a trait he possessed from being part tiefling, Taako had learned. Although he had cut his hair since they first met, it was still as messy and curly as ever. At that proximity, he could see the small amount of facial hair that was otherwise indistinguishable from his tan skin. A few freckles dotted his nose and chin. It was strange how someone could look so... natural, yet _weird_ at the same time.

The man was also wearing joggers and a fucking Fantasy Fortnite t-shirt. He was hugging him on his soda stained couch in the cheap, dirty apartment he had despite him being able to afford better. 

He was shitty and messy and nerdy, and Taako loved that. He loved this sad man and his bad science puns and his stupid face. Despite the tears rolling down his face, he laughed. 

As he steeped outside Lucas' apartment complex, he gazed at the cloudy orange sky and smiled to himself. He was in love with Lucas Miller.


End file.
